Outside
by XShipperxWriterxgirlX
Summary: *FUNNY FEELINGS SEQUEL* Seven years later and things have changed for everyone. R5 is no more. No-one is in the music/acting business any more. No-one has heard anything from Ross. Everyone's lives seem picture perfect... But what happens when everything is what it seems? Especially when someone's old friends come for a visit.
1. Rydel, Luke and who?

**So hey guys! Here is the sequel to funny feelings. I was going to delay posting it and focus on my other stories, but I had idea's running through my head, I just had to post it. So here it is! Hope you enjoy it as much as funny feelings. ;)**

**I DO STRONGLY SUGGEST READING FUNNY FEELINGS BEFORE READING THIS STORY. **

**Name: Outside**

**Summary: **

**Seven years later and things have changed for everyone. R5 is no more. No-one is in the music/acting business any more. No-one has heard anything from Ross. Everyone's lives seem picture perfect... But what happens when everything is what it seems? Especially when someone's old friends come for a visit.**

**Written by: XShipperxWriterxgirlX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

7 years later-

It's been seven years since anyone's heard anything from Ross. Not even one letter asking how Amelia is. For what anyone knows, he could be dead. Once everyone else found out the news, from Riker as he stayed up all night, well saying they were devastated was the understatement of the century. Eventually, they did move on with their lives. As in, completely moved on in their lives… they couldn't do R5 anymore without their lead singer, and it wouldn't feel right replacing him or carrying on being a 4 piece band. So, they stopped, though, everyone at Hollywood records said there will always be a place for them if they ever decide to go back into the music business again. As for Amelia, well, she's not quite old enough to understand everything. Though, one day, when she was routing through the old tour photo's they, thought were, kept away, she found a photo of Ross and Paige. Even though you couldn't tell Paige was pregnant in the photo, unless you knew, well something just clicked inside Amelia. That day she found out that, who she was lead to believe who her parents were, which were Riker & Laura as she looked the most like them two than anyone else, weren't her parents. So, everyone told her the story of Ross and Paige, well of course leaving out the part of Paige's _death_ of course. She wasn't old enough to know that, yet.  
>Riker and Laura's relationship picked up again, they got married after 5 years of being together. Well it made sense, because 6 months after the wedding, Laura gave birth to a baby boy, who they both loved dearly, and who Amelia classed as her brother, even if they weren't biologically related. They're growing up with each other, and they're more like brother and sister than cousins.<br>After a year of Ross leaving, Rocky and Ellington finally got together, much to everyone's relief. They could tell being 'just friends' was killing them, so, thanks to Ryland and Riker, setting them up on a blind date, of a fashion, they got together. Even Rydel was happy for them that they finally got together. But, at times, it was awkward them having, moments, and Rydel walking in on them. So they moved… to the other side of the country. But they still keep in touch with everyone else, so it's not like they don't speak to their families anymore.  
>As for Luke and Rydel; they're still going strong too. They eventually moved into their own house, and have a 4 year old daughter of their own. Yeah, Riker, being the big brother he is, wasn't too happy about the news of Rydel's pregnancy, or the fact that she and Luke were going to be moving in together. But she was truly happy for the first time since she and Ellington ended, and that's what made Riker happy. Seeing her happy, after everything. She still managed to fall in love again. After all, you can't help who you fall for. But the question on everyone's mind, when is Luke going to pop the question?<p>

Luke's POV-

Seven whole year's I've been with Rydel, and I can honestly say that they're the best seven years of my life. I know this might sound cheesy but honestly, she's my everything, and with baby number 2 hopefully on the way, as she is currently taking a pregnancy test, I think it's time I did something that's been a long time coming, but I just don't know how too. So, I turned to my 3 best friends, assuming they answer their Skype call.

"Luke!" Their voices suddenly called through my laptop. It's probably like 2am over there, but they always answer. It's like they never sleep.

"Hey guys!" I replied, with a smile on my face. Back when I lived in Australia, I pretty much always hung out with them, until I moved here, but I don't regret it because I met the love of my life.

"So, what's up with the surprise Skype call, at 1 in the morning? Not that we're not happy to hear from you, but it's still late at night and I was about to go to bed" Calum said joking slightly at that last part. Causing me to laugh slightly.

"Oh I miss you all so much. But anyway, the reason that I'm calling is that I want you to help me with something. Serious." I replied.

"Well sure, what is it?" Ashton asked, as Rydel walked in from the bathroom.

"Hang on, I'll ask you in a minute." I started, before getting cut off from Rydel.

"No, don't stop on my account." She said, as she sat next to him. "I'm guessing these are your friends from Australia that I've never had the chance to speak too yet." Rydel then added as Luke nodded.

"Yeah, they are. Rydel, this is Calum Hood, Michael Clifford and Ashton Irwin. You 3, this is my gorgeous girlfriend, Rydel." I introduced them. Every time I get to video call them, Rydel's either at work or with Ruby, our daughter. So it's nice for them to finally at least talk to each other.

"Hey." The 3 friends chorused.

"Hi." Rydel smiled slightly and waved as she replied.

"Anyway, babe, what did the test come out as?" I asked her, as I put my arm around her.

"Well… it's positive. We're having another baby!" Rydel said excitedly and I just pulled her into a tight hug.

"Another baby?! That's great news!" I exclaimed as I pulled away before kissing her, forgetting about the video call.

"Yeah, congrats guys! But PDA! We're still here you know." Michael suddenly said causing us both to pull away, blushing.

"Sorry guys." I apologised as I looked back at the computer.

"No it's cool. You guys were celebrating. I expect you're going to get more later?" Ashton asked, with a wink causing Rydel to blush more. I just simply rolled my eyes at his comment. That's Ashton for you, a great friend, but his mind can go into the gutter in 0.1 seconds.

"Well anyway, I'm going to get Ruby ready for bed." Rydel suddenly said as she stood up.

"No. Go and take a nice hot bubble bath, I'll do that. I'll just finish talking to the boy's and I'll be up there, getting her ready for bed. I'll make dinner too if you want?" I asked her.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to cut your calls short with your friends because of me. I know it's hard for you with living on the other side of the world from them and the time difference, but please, spend as much time as you want." Rydel explained as I chuckled softly. She's so sweet and caring; two of the many reasons why I love her.

"I'm sure. Go and have a nice hot bubble bath. I'll put Ruby to bed and make us a nice dinner, any suggestions?" I insisted, but I could tell she was slightly still unsure.

"Rydel, just do it." Michael said, "And besides, he's great in the kitchen, trust us on that." He then added, causing both Ashton and Calum to nod.

"But I'd hate to be the reason that you guys have to cut your video calls short…" Rydel then trailed off before I cut her off by kissing her gently.

"Babe, I insist. But seriously, what do you want for dinner?" I asked her as she stood up.

"Um Rydel, it was nice to finally talk to you, but uh… please get your ass away from the camera…" Calum said causing her to blush again.

"Ah… Sorry." She said, after moving out the way. "Can we just get a Chinese? And watch movies." Rydel then added, and I nodded.

"Sure, what would you like?" I asked her, picking up the menu.

"Um… Chicken and sweetcorn soup, and sweet and sour pork with noodles." Rydel answered.

"Sure, I'll order it once I've put Ruby into bed." I replied and she smiled before leaning down to kiss my cheek again.

"Ass! Again!" All three of the guys chanted again causing both of us to roll my eyes.

"Just go and have your bath." I said, chuckling slightly before she left.

"Doesn't she trust you in the kitchen…? Or our word when Michael said he said you're great in the kitchen?" Ashton asked me.

"No, I've cooked things here and there. It's not because she doesn't trust me in the kitchen, I just think she's craving Chinese." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "But anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you guys about." I then added.

"What's bigger than your girlfriend announcing she's pregnant to you, whilst you're on Skype with your 3 best friends?" Michael asked.

"Uh… asking said pregnant girlfriend to marry me…" I trailed off.

"YOU'RE GOING TO ASK HER TO MARRY YOU?!" Calum exclaimed, yelling as he did.

"I think I've just gone deaf…" Michael said, shrugging.

"Sorry… but that's huge." Calum apologised.

"Are you ready for marriage? Are you both ready for marriage?" Ashton asked me.

"Ash, they've been together for seven years and she's pregnant with their second child. I think he's ready to propose to her, and between the both of them, I'm pretty damn sure they're both ready to get married." Michael replied to Ashton.

"I was only asking, Jesus. I won't bother next time." Ashton then said, slouching in his chair.

"Well none of us are in a relationship as serious as Luke's, so 'next time' might be a long time away." Calum then said.

"Guys, please. Yes, I'm going to ask Rydel to marry me, but I don't know how I'm going to ask her to marry me." I told them all, stopping an argument that I was sure was about to start.

"You get down on one knee and ask her to marry you. It can't be that hard." Ashton then said.

"Wow. I feel sorry for the person you're going to end up with." I replied, and Michael and Calum nodded in agreement. "I know how to do that part, but I want to make it as romantic as possible and that's where you guys come in." I then added.

"Come again?" Michael asked.

"Can you guys please come here and help me plan it. I'm useless at this sort of thing. I'll pay for your tickets if you guys want. But please just help me." I told them.

"Luke… It's a lot to ask for. But, we also know you're useless when it comes to planning things romantically, most of the time anyway." Calum answered.

"And your our friend. So, if you really need our help, we'll be there for you." Ashton then said.

"So, does that mean you'll come?" I asked all three of them.

"Absolutely." They said at the same time and I smiled wide. "And don't worry about paying for our tickets to there; you've got to keep your money for the new born." Michael said.

"Thanks you guys. It means the world too me. But I've got to go and put Ruby in bed, so I'll talk to you shortly. Just let me know when you're coming." I told them and they waved by before I ended the call. I can't believe I'm really doing this soon. It just feels more real with the second baby coming as well, the timing couldn't be more perfect.

Ashton's POV-

"I can't believe he's going to ask Rydel to marry him." I said, once the video chat ended. "I mean, I didn't think he was that serious about their relationship." I then added, shrugging my shoulders.

"Again… she's about to have their second baby." Michael said as the door opened to reveal Ross, with yet another girl.

"So my bedroom is…" Ross started before stopping. "Oh. Uh, I didn't think you guys were still up..." He then trailed off.

"You know… it's not worth it. I'll just leave." The girl said before leaving.

"Ross. We need to talk about this." Calum started, "You've been here for a year, and 9 times out of 10 you bring a new girl back in the middle of the night, yeah, we know about it. You've got to snap out of it." He then added.

"So, we're going to America to visit our friend, and you're coming with us. We're going to find your family and hopefully, just hopefully, they're going to knock some sense into you, because we give up. I'm surprised you're not a walking STD with the amount of girls you've slept with and ditched the next day." Michael said, causing Ross' face to drop.

"I'm not going back to America, I can't." Ross replied, after sitting there in silence for maybe a minute.

"You're going Ross, even if we have to force you onto that plane to get you there."


	2. Riker, Laura and Amelia

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with.. college stuff recently and I've just not found the time to update. But after over a month, here it is, the second chapter of outside. After not posting a big authors note at the beginning of the last chapter...**

**Please, take this into consideration, the last chapter and this chapter and possibly the next chapter is about how everyone's live's are now.. I am not including Ratliff and Rocky's life as I have plans for them two to get back into the story. As for Calum and Raini... I'm not sure whether to put them in the story again or not because I'm also putting AT LEAST one member of The Vamps into the story (Points if you correctly guess who). However, I do not want the sequel to be completely different too the original (the RydellingtonxRockliff love triangle. Riaura ect...) but I know where I want to go with the sequel. However, I also do want to put what YOU want to see happen in the sequel, so if there is something you do want to see happen, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll try to put it in so it goes with the plot line. **

**Also, the more reviews I'll get the quicker I'll update. That is what I'm going to say now, because I do like reading them and they do make me happy, and I don't want to rant about them so I'm not going to leave a comment about so many reviews. (until later on in the story if I do). Reviews let me know what you guys think of the story, and let me know that there is people out there reading this... and again, leave a suggestion or two? Because I do want to get you guys as involved in this story as possible, and I do reply to them. (guests before the chapter and acc through PM). Okay? I'll fit updating to my busy college schedule for you guys... as long as I get the reviews :) **

**^^^ also posting this at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reply:<strong>

Emilylemonyshark: **Haha yeah. Other's have said that it was a shock to them as well. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Laura's POV-

"Amelia, please behave! I'm trying to plan Oscar's birthday, and I can't do that with you demanding attention every five minutes." I said, for like the millionth time today. Yes, I love her like she's my own daughter, don't get me wrong. But, I'm under a lot of stress right now with work and Oscar's birthday coming up… there just isn't enough hours in the day.

"But I'm suck on my homework, Riker isn't here to help me and you're busy, what the hell am I supposed to do? Ask my dad, oh wait, he isn't around because he left me the moment I was born to go and do who knows what!" She exclaimed, as she sighed. "Why does Oscar's birthday even matter, he's only going to be two, it's not like he's going to remember it." She then added.

"We did something for your second birthday, Amelia." I pointed out.

"Yeah, that's how I know he's not going to remember it. So, my homework is more important than his birthday, so Laura, please help me! I really need the help!" She exclaimed and I sighed.

"Get Riker to help you later or something, I'm busy right now." I told her again.

"But! It was due in yesterday! I've got until tomorrow morning to finish it! Riker will be too tired or something when he gets back so he won't bother helping me, you're my only hope!" She then explained.

"It was due in yesterday?!" I asked her and she just looked down, before she mumbled something which I didn't quite catch before she looked up again. "No, Amelia, if you wanted help you should of asked before now, when it's a day over due! This is like the fourth time this month, me and Riker won't bail you out this time…. You're on your own. Maybe this will teach you to do your homework on time. Now, go and do it before dinner time. I want it done by then." I then explained to her.

"Fifth time actually…. And Laura please! We both know you're going to give in eventually." She then said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"No, not this time, you're on your own." I replied and then it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"I hate you! I'm glad you're not my real mom!" She said, before stomping upstairs as Riker walked in through the door.

"What happened this time?" Riker said, as he looked at me and sat down.

"She needs help with her homework, again." I started before Riker cut me off.

"So, why aren't you helping her?" He asked, confused.

"Because, it's overdue again. It was due in yesterday, but whatever lie she told her teacher she let her have until tomorrow morning to get it done… and she told me now that she's stuck with her homework. So I said I won't help her because it's the fifth time this month she's not done her homework." I explained to him and he nodded.

"I can see where you're coming from, but shouldn't you of at least tried to help her, what if she generally is stuck with her homework?" Riker asked me and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Riker, you know the drill. She'll say she's stuck and try to get us to help her, then when she thinks we're not paying attention, she'll go and do something else and we're left to do her homework for her. I told her know for what seems to be the first time in her life and she didn't like it. That's not my problem. I'm trying to plan our son's second birthday here, or am I the only one that cares about him now? She's not even our daughter, she's Ross' daughter. He went and disappeared of the face of the earth 7 years ago, with no contact or anything other than his daughter that he didn't want to keep. Yes, I know he was upset and depressed with what happened with Paige, but that didn't mean that he didn't have to abandon his own daughter." I explained to him.

"So it is true… my real dad didn't want me? I get teased and tormented at school because everyone knows my dad got up and left me when I was young… they say that he didn't want me or love me and stuff like that, and I didn't want to believe it… until you just basically confirmed it. Thanks Laura, you made my crappy life even crappier." She said before she ran upstairs, more than likely crying.

"Well done Laura, now look what you did." Riker then said before getting up to go after her, making me feel guiltier than I already did.

Riker's POV-

I walked up to Amelia's room and as I was about to knock on the door, I could just hear the faint sounds of her crying. To which I just sighed at and walked in, without knocking.

"Didn't anyone teach you about privacy?" She asked as she looked up when I sat down on her bed.

"Oh trust me; I learnt that on my own… I grew up with your aunt remember." I commented, getting a little laugh out of her. "There we go! You laughed!" I said with a smile at her, to which she laughed more.

"Is it true, did my real dad not want me?" She then asked, to which I sighed at again.

"It's not that he didn't want you, because believe me. I know he did. He left you with Laura and me for your own good, so he claimed anyway. But in a way, he was telling the truth, Amelia. What he did was for your own good." I then explained to her.

"How so? Wouldn't me being with him be better for me than not being with him? It just doesn't make sense." She then said to me.

"See, there were…. Complications when you were born. To put it in a way that won't upset you as such… you were born too early because things happened with your mom. The things that happened with your mom, we discovered, was intentional. You're too young to know how, why and what exactly happened, but it is a long story. Your dad, he felt like he couldn't cope with looking after you on his own, because he loved your mom too much. Both of them were fairly young at the time. He also felt like he couldn't be around here because it reminded him too much of your mom, so he decided one night, that he wanted to leave. Go somewhere else, and I caught him and I did try to stop him, honestly, for everyone's sake, but I had to let him go… he wasn't in a very good way, Amelia. As much as it pained me to let him go, it hurt more to know how he was emotionally. Letting him go was the lesser of two evils. I understood why he needed to go, and I let him. It was the right thing to do… and that night was the last time anyone heard from your dad. He didn't leave you because he didn't love you… he left you because he did love you. But I know he would be proud of you, as you are a beautiful young girl, but what you're doing at school he wouldn't like. So come on Amelia, you've got to start doing your homework on time." I explained to her, and she nodded.

"Riker, I know, and I'm sorry for not doing my homework. But with a lot going on in my head and getting bullied because I technically have no parents, I have reasons for being behind on my school work. At times, I generally do struggle with my work, it might be because I can't read it sometimes and I'm not sure why. But that does get me more stressed than I was and I panic because I don't want people to think I'm dumb or get the questions wrong. It's not like I can't read… it's just that I have difficulty reading some words and I don't know why." She then described to me and I nodded.

"Amelia, it's okay. You'll never be dumb okay, some people do struggle, and I know I did when I was your age, but it doesn't make you dumb. You're one of the smartest 7 year olds I have ever known and I think it's brave that you came out with the fact that you do sometimes struggle. Heck, I admire you with that. I didn't have the courage to come out with it when I was your age, my teacher could tell I was struggling, and I begged her to not tell my parents, but one day she did, and looking back I wish I told my parents the truth. Don't worry about it too much Amelia, it's nothing serious." I told her comfortingly and she nodded.

"Okay Riker…. Thank you. Will you help me with my homework?" She asked me and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You're good at maths Amelia, I know you are. What's the real reason why you need help with your homework?" I asked her and she went red.

"Because all my friends are out and I want to join them." She admitted and I looked at her homework.

"Come on, you've done some of it. I know it won't take you long to do it, 10 minutes at most." I told her and she nodded.

"You're right… then can I go out with my friends?" She then asked and I nodded.

"Yes, but I want proof you've done the homework before you go out." I told her as I stood up to leave the room.

"Deal… and please tell Laura I don't really hate her." She replied and I nodded.

"I will, don't worry. Now do your work and then you can go out?" I told her and she grinned before starting her work, to which I left her too it and went downstairs to Laura.

"How is she?" She asked, as soon as she saw me.

"She's good, now. She was crying but I explained to her about how and why Ross left… missing out the part of Paige's death. One day she is going to grow up more and wonder about Paige, and I swear she'll hate us for hiding the fact that she's dead. She's starting to ask questions know and heck, she wondered if Ross even loved her. I wish he'd get into contact with us again, not for our sake, but for her sake as well. This isn't fair on her. She's getting bullied because most people at her school know that her real parents aren't around. I don't know how, but they do. I'm dreading that she might possibly find out what happened with Paige from someone else other than us." I explained as she came to give me a hug.

"Riker, stop panicking, please. Have faith in Ross, and hope that one day that he'll come back and take her, love her like he hasn't not been around for the past seven years." Laura tried to comfort me but it wasn't working.

"For that little girl's sake, I hope that he will get his priorities straight and come back home, because this lie of a life that she's living cannot be any good for her. She needs her dad, and I know she wants him more than anything. She should know at least one of her biological parents. It's not fair on her that Ross is god knows where doing god knows what or who." I then told her, and she nodded in agreement.

"So do I Riker, so do I. Not for his sake, not for our sake but for her sake. It's what she deserves." Laura then said, before sighing, to which I nodded at.

I couldn't have said it better myself.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ, ESPECIALLY IF YOU SKIPPED THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BEGINNING.<strong>

**The last chapter and this chapter and possibly the next chapter is about how everyone's live's are now.. I am not including Ratliff and Rocky's life as I have plans for them two to get back into the story. As for Calum and Raini... I'm not sure whether to put them in the story again or not because I'm also putting AT LEAST one member of The Vamps into the story (Points if you correctly guess who). However, I do not want the sequel to be completely different too the original (the RydellingtonxRockliff love triangle. Riaura ect...) but I know where I want to go with the sequel. However, I also do want to put what YOU want to see happen in the sequel, so if there is something you do want to see happen, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll try to put it in so it goes with the plot line. **

**Also, the more reviews I'll get the quicker I'll update. That is what I'm going to say now, because I do like reading them and they do make me happy, and I don't want to rant about them so I'm not going to leave a comment about so many reviews. (until later on in the story if I do). Reviews let me know what you guys think of the story, and let me know that there is people out there reading this... and again, leave a suggestion or two? Because I do want to get you guys as involved in this story as possible, and I do reply to them. (guests before the chapter and acc through PM). Okay? I'll fit updating to my busy college schedule for you guys... as long as I get the reviews :) **


End file.
